New Enemies, New Struggles and A New Feeling
by animeluvr555
Summary: After the defeat of the Noah everything seemed to be well. But then one day the group comes across a new enemy, seemingly more powerful than even the Noah. How will they deal with these new foes? Will they be successful or will they perish? And will we see a love blooming in the face of danger? Please let me know what you think of the first chapter!


Chapter 1

"Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!" shouted Lavi. He brought his hammer down onto the seal crashing it to the ground. The flames erupted around him creating a snake. Lavi sent the snake crashing into the akuma surrounding him. He wiped the sweat off his brow and gave a smirk. _Damn these akuma are persistent. _He looked around, only a few akuma left. He extended his hammer crashing it into one akuma.

"Dammit. The hell are they doing? They aren't even attacking." _Don't tell me they're stalling. No way they are smart enough to think of this. _And he knew he had to hurry. Allen, Lenalee and the others were fighting more akuma up ahead. "These akuma won't even know what hit them." He smirked to himself, getting ready to attack. He willed his hammer to grow heading straight for the akuma. The akuma slashed out it's arm, but Lavi was faster. He quickly dodged, made his hammer shrink and swung at the akuma. Finally the other akuma attacked him. He dodged each of their attacks. Until finally he ended it. He used his fire seal again and destroyed the last remaining akuma.

He dropped to the ground and again wiped the sweat off his brow. He wanted to rest but he knew he had to keep moving on. His comrades needed him. He hopped in his hammer and rode on. Lavi did his best to pay attention to his surroundings, looking for any sign of a battle or his friends. Finally he heard the sound of fighting and traveled to that direction.

When he got there he saw Bookman, or Old Panda, as he called him, fighting the akuma. He was about to go over and help when Old Panda suddenly shouted at him.

"Stay back!" Lavi stopped in his tracks. Not sure of what to make of Old Panda yelling at him.

"I'm coming to help you." Lavi shouted back.

"I can handle things here. Hurry up and go."

"Why? What's going on?" An akuma had snuck up behind Old Panda. Lavi was about to shout out to him when he unleashed his needles straight into the akuma. Lavi knew that attack well; Compass Of Spells: North Crime. He couldn't count how many times he had been saved with that attack.

"Something's not right. Just go help out the others." Lavi almost protested, but realized he would just get a lecture later. And he knew the Old Panda would be able to handle himself. He gave Old Panda a nod and left.

_What was that about? What the hell could be happening? _He shook his head He knew he needed to focus. By how Old Panda reacted, he knew the others were in trouble. He didn't know how but he just knew it.

He didn't know how far he had traveled but in the distance he could hear an explosion. Lavi stopped trying to pinpoint exactly where it came from. He heard it again. He could tell it was coming from somewhere off to his left. He headed in that direction.

As he got closer he could hear things more clearly. The sound of fighting was so clear. He willed his hammer to go faster, and he finally made it to a clearing. He could see his friends, and was thankful that for the most part they all looked okay. But what shocked him most was the enemy that they were fighting.

They weren't any akuma. They looked just like normal people. But they had a strange mark going from their foreheads, down their neck, that traveled all the way down their right arm. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was big enough that he could tell that they all had one.

There was a big man who had a lot of muscles. He stood with his arms crossed and he looked rather bored. There was another man who seemed about their age, who was crouched on the ground with his head resting in one hand. He saw that there was a girl with long blonde hair that was put up in a messy sort of bun. And the guy in the front, who Lavi assumed was the leader stood with his hands in his pockets looking at the others. He had short brown hair, that looked as if it hadn't been combed in a long time. Strands were hanging out in different directions.

He focused on the others. Allen had his Sword of Exorcism dug into the ground. He was on one knee using the sword to help hold his weight. Crowley was sitting on the ground panting hard. And Lenalee was on her hands and knees. He could see that they were all pretty beaten. They had lots of cuts and bruises all over their bodies. He wanted to rush over to them and check on them but he decided he needed to get rid of whoever these guys were.

Lavi looked back towards the enemy. He was poised and ready to attack, when the young boy turned in his direction. Lavi stopped and his eyes widened. He could tell that these were no ordinary people. He could tell just from looking at them that they were seriously powerful. He didn't know how powerful, but he knew that they were more powerful than what the Noah had been.

He clicked his tongue as sweat began to trickle down his face. He knew he had to get everyone out of there. Lavi was about to run to the others when the boy suddenly appeared in front of him.

He felt his body lift and could feel himself being flung backwards.

"Lavi!" He could hear Lenalee shout towards him. He landed on the ground, hard. He skidded across the ground and finally came to a stop, on his back. Lavi coughed.

"Damn. What the hell was that?" He started to slowly get up. He could feel a presence and gasp. He looked in front of him and looked to see that it was the young boy. He was crouched in front of Lavi with his arms resting on both of his legs.

The boy sighed. "Not too strong are you. And here I thought that this was going to be fun. Having another plaything." Lavi didn't know what to say or what to do. He was still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to him.

"Ah!" He heard a shout and turned towards the others, just in time to see Lenalee being picked up by the front of her shirt by the blonde woman. He didn't even see the woman do anything, but Lenalee was sent flying backwards into a tree. She slid down and didn't move.

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted. He was about to rush over to her, when he remembered the boy in front of him.

"You shouldn't worry about that girl. You should be more worried about yourself."

The boy spun on his right foot and lifted his left foot, kicking Lavi in the face. He was sent flying again and this time ended up hitting Allen. They both landed on the ground. Allen seemed to be too injured to move. Lavi knew he had to move, had to do something or things would turn out badly. He could see the boy heading towards him and Allen.

"Impatient as always." Lavi turned and saw that the big man had spoken. The guy who he assumed was the leader sighed and opened his mouth.

"Vail. That's enough." The boy stopped and clicked his tongue.

"You never let me have any fun."

"We only came here to see the power of the so called Exorcists. We were told not to kill them."

"Hmph. Whatever." The boy, Vail, returned to the others.

The man with the short brown hair looked at him.

"This isn't over yet Exorcist. We will be back. But next time we won't be merciful. The next time we meet you will die." And they all disappeared. Lavi sat there looking at where they had all disappeared. Sweat dripped down his face. Who the hell were they? And what did they want?


End file.
